


THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Do you think I even remember shit that happened two days ago, God creating fanfiction essentially, M/M, Pure and utter crack, This was two years ago, Yes it's supposed to be in all caps, crackfic, no i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: God creates the fanfiction





	THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS

**Author's Note:**

> I started shitposting on a time stamp for the Loving Heart series and this was born two years ago or so. Enjoy. 
> 
> This was the fic that "I Have No Clue What To Title This" was found during, because I couldn't find it on tumblr. Newsflash- it turns out that I'm a dumbass. And I found it. 
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> Blaming M aka MadameLibrarian because it's all her fault since she didn't stop me.

IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS NOTHING. AND THE LORD SAW THIS AND WENT “WELL SHIT THAT WON’T DO”

SO HE MADE DAY INTO DAY AND NIGHT INTO NIGHT AND THAT WAS THE FIRST DAY AND IT WAS GOOD.

THE NEXT DAY GOD CAME BACK AND WENT “WELL FUCK, THIS NEEDS SOME GENRES” AND SO ON THE SECOND DAY GOD MADE THE GENRE FLUFF, WITH IT’S HURT/COMFORT TROPES AND THE CUTENESS AND DOMESTIC LITTLE SHITS. AND IT WAS DAY AND IT WAS NIGHT AND THERE WAS FLUFF AMONG THE LAND.

THE NEXT DAY GOD RETURNED AND CREATED THE GENRE ANGST, WITH IT’S MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS AND JILTED LOVERS TURNING THEIR BACKS ON EACH OTHER AND TENDER LAST WORDS. AND IT WAS DAY AND IT WAS NIGHT AND NOW THERE’S TEARS EVERYWHERE

THE NEXT DAY CHUCK- YEAH, LET’S CALL GOD CHUCK, JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES- RETURNED AND SAW THE TEARS AND THE GIGGLES AND WENT “NOW IT’S TIME TO GET FUCKING” AND LO AND BEHOLD THERE WAS THE SMUT GENRE, WITH IT’S PORN WITHOUT PLOTS AND KINKS AND FILTHY WORDS. AND IT WAS DAY AND IT WAS NIGHT AND THAT’S WHEN CHUCK DISCOVERED LUBE GETS EVERYWHERE

UPON THE MORROW, CHUCK RETURNED AND SMILED AND DECIDED TO CREATE THE CRACK GENRE, AND NOW THERE’S SHIT THAT WOULD NEVER MAKE SENSE AND BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL BEFORE DEADPOOL BRINGS IT OUT OF STYLE. AND IT WAS DAY AND IT WAS NIGHT AND THIS SHIT REALLY DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE.

THE FOLLOWING DAY, CHUCK RETURNED TO THE EARTH, SAW HIS GENRES AND SMIRKED BEFORE SAYING “NOW LET’S ADD TROPES AND AU’S.” AND BEFORE HIM WAS CREATED THE HIGH SCHOOL AUS AND THE FAKE DATING TROPE AND THE COFFEE SHOP AUS THAT NO ONE SEEMS TO ESCAPE WRITING AND THE SOULMATE AUS AND EVERYTHING ELSE. AND IT WAS DAY AND IT WAS NIGHT AND THAT WAS GOOD.

UPON THE SEVENTH DAY, CHUCK GROANED AND SAID “WRITING IS HARD, I’M GOING TO TAKE A TEN MINUTE BREAK” AND THEN HE PROCRASTINATED FOR THE NEXT SEVERAL MILLENNIA BECAUSE OF WRITER’S BLOCK.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> I'm also on Twitter! @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
